The present invention relates to a novel methyl-(4-methylphenyl)-substituted-tetrazolo(1,5-a)pyrimidime compound, compositions containing the same and methods utilizing the same in systemically protecting plants from attack by soil-borne plant disease organisms.
The related prior art discloses 5-methyl-7-phenyltetrazolol(1,5-a)pyrimidine, Ber. 42, 4429 (1909). No systemic plant protectant activity for such compound has been reported and the compound of the present invention has not been previously described. The systemic plant protectant utility of the claimed compound is unexpected and surprising since such compound has little or no direct contact, i.e., in vitro, activity against soil-borne plant disease organisms. Moreover, it has been found that the claimed compound is superior in plant protectant activity to the above-mentioned prior art compound, which also demonstrates phytotoxicity to plants, at dosage rates necessary to give extended protection.